


the song of the forest

by ships_of_larryy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Mystical, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, it’s just very soft, larry stylinson - Freeform, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_of_larryy/pseuds/ships_of_larryy
Summary: Louis, Prince of Doncaster, walks into the forest one day and his future changes forever.(i literally wrote this GAY fan fiction for my World Literature class and got a 100% so i hope you enjoy it. that’s also why it’s SFW)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the song of the forest

Once upon a time, in the small kingdom of Doncaster, there lived a gentle prince. The prince, Louis, was a bright blue-eyed boy full of mischief and mayhem of all sorts. With his brown hair and tanned skin, he was the spitting image of his mother, the Queen of Doncaster, Johanna. Once Louis was old enough, he was to wed and would take over the small, yet charming kingdom of Doncaster. 

One day, around the age of eighteen, Louis was playing with his sisters when he stumbled across a forest he had never seen before. Although many forests seemed scary, dark, and looming, this forest was bright, colorful, and had the wonderful scent of flowers and fresh honeydew arising from the depths. Naturally, the mischievous boy had to investigate, and started his trek into the pulchritudinous gathering of trees, leaving his sisters to play in the plentiful grass behind their castle. The second Louis stepped over the threshold, a soft and melodious voice seemed to immediately call for him, a gentle song caressing his ears. Like a siren draws in its’ prey, the voice called out to Louis, beckoning him forward. Louis followed the call into a meadow of daisies, poppies, violets, orchids, roses, all the flowers imaginable. 

It was the most beautiful sight a mortal had ever seen;, the colors blending beautifully together like strokes of a paintbrush. Then Louis saw the boy sitting in the middle of the flowers, his pale, dainty hands caressing them lovingly. He was the most beautiful sight anyone had ever seen. Chocolate, wavy curls tumbled down to his broad shoulders, his arms covered in vines with small flowers intertwined. His voice, the one that greeted Louis at the entrance, was singing an unfamiliar song, not that it mattered, he had the voice of an angel. The thing that surprised Louis the most was the lavender wings that sprouted from his back, bordered in black and white, that fluttered softly with each note he crooned; a fairy.

He knew about the mystical creatures that roamed this land, hidden away from prying eyes and hands of the cruel, creedy human beings. The only shock that coursed through him was the elegance and loveliness of the fairy in front of him. Louis couldn’t help but approach softly, not wanting to disturb the beautiful creature in front of his eyes. With his footsteps, the fairy jumped, turning around to the intruder of his meadow; his electrifying green eyes meeting the ocean blue ones mere feet away from him.   
“Don’t be alarmed, I won’t hurt you. I heard your voice and it led me here.” Louis spoke gently, afraid loud words would shatter the majestic creature before him. The fairy, who was still unnamed, looked up at him in fear, stopping the caress of the orchid to his right as he made a slight move, as if he was going to fly away.   
“Please don’t go, I promise I am not here to harm you. My name is Louis, and I’m the Prince of Doncaster.” Louis said carefully, slowly extending a hand to the shy, fidgety fairy.   
“I am Harry, I’m the Prince of the Meadow.” The ethereal creature spoke, his voice deep and alluring, causing Louis to shiver.   
“It’s nice to meet you Prince Harry, may I sit?” Louis tested, wondering if introducing himself would gain a bit more of the fleeting creature’s trust. Harry nodded slowly, his hands reaching out to a squirrel that hand poked his nose near his knee. Louis sat, keeping his distance, and started to compliment the now blushing fairy prince.  
And so it began - the two princes met daily, Harry teaching Louis about nature, how he could talk to animals and flora(flowers), and how he could control the wild world to his will. Although, Harry would never use it for evil purposes, he could barely kill a weed. Louis taught Harry about modern technology, about books and writing, even brought him a journal. Louis and Harry quickly, although not unsurprisingly, fell in love, their personalities a perfect match. Louis decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful fairy, and decided to tell the King and Queen about his plan, including the part about him being a boy fairy. Although the King was angry, Queen Johanna quickly came to the Prince’s defense, claiming that her son would never be this happy again if not allowed to be with his true love. The King agreed, on the outside that is, and demanded to meet the boy that captured his son’s heart. Louis, with much much convincing, persuaded Harry to come to his side of the forest, to meet his family. 

Everyone was instantly charmed by the fairy, not batting an eye at the fact that he was indeed a mythical creature. His family instantly approved, and Louis proposed to Harry. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the dashing prince, so he accepted. Easily Harry fell into a routine, the couple travelling back and forth between the meadow and Doncaster, opting for their wedding on middle ground between both of their kingdoms. All seemed well, both of the princes were to be coronated in Doncaster in the weeks following their wedding; seeing as the only inhabitants of Harry’s kingdom were the animals and flowers. They still spent time in the meadow, usually only separating when Louis was to help his mother and father with royal duties.  
One night, the day before the coronation of the princes, while the couple was sleeping peacefully in their chambers, the King snuck into the room, a gold, gleaming dagger in his palms. He was appalled at the choice of partner his son had chosen, because he was not human. Harry had done wonders for the kingdom, helping some of the women in the bakery and many children at the school during his time in Doncaster, sparking positivity and enthusiasm they hadn’t seen before. Despite the good, the King let his selfish desires give in, and he stabbed his future son-in-law right in the stomach, the gold blood seeping out instantly. The King snuck from the chambers, dropping the knife on the floor next to the bed, slipping quietly back into his shared bedroom with the Queen. 

A commotion rose, a frantic Louis running from the bedroom, his wounded lover in his arms. The tears fell freely down the Doncaster Prince’s face, as he begged his parents to help him heal the creature. The King pretended to be shocked, although it wasn’t too hard to pretend, he thought he had killed the Meadow Prince.   
Harry grabbed into Louis gently, whispering in his ear something only he could hear, causing Louis to gasp softly. Louis took off, keeping the bleeding Harry in his arms as he raced to the meadow, their meadow. He took him to the middle of the flowers, where he had found him he first day he’d laid eyes on the fairy. Louis set Harry down gently, another gasp leaving him as he watched vines entrap his whole body, a rose gold light shining from his body. Louis took several steps back, letting the wilderness heal its injured Prince. Many moments later, the light slowly faded, and all that Louis could see was Harry’s voice in the pale moonlight. Harry rested his hand against Louis’ cheek as a signal he was okay. Sure enough, all signs of an injury were gone, the meadow doing its magic on their protector. Louis sighed in relief, hoping all was done and over, when the King came trampling through, his wild eyes meeting the two princes’ gaze. The King shouted declarations of death at Harry, speaking of finishing the job and threatening danger to the kingdom of the Meadow, when thick, spiky branches and vines suddenly engulfed the king, pulling him quickly underground without a trace. 

They retracted slowly, signaling that the King was no longer. Louis and Harry locked wild, fearful, and apologetic eyes before embracing tightly, the wildness and eventful night taking its’ toll on the both of them.  
With the King gone, Louis’ sister Charlotte took the throne with her husband, Louis and Harry opting for a peaceful life in their beautiful meadow. Queen Johanna had stepped down gratefully in shame of her deceased husband, disgusted with his actions against her son’s true love.  
And so it was, the Meadow Prince and the (no longer) Doncaster Prince built a cottage in the meadow, where they would live forever (with Harry’s magic) happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i know it’s short but i literally wrote it for a fucking class and i figured i’d share it lol. if people actually like this i might make it into a book idk i doubt it it’s just a draft tbh 
> 
> also if y’all wanna follow me on Wattpad while you’re here it’s @abbyleasure


End file.
